In Dark Times
by verticallychallengedpeople
Summary: Darren and Chris are kidnapped after a Glee Live! Concert. What happens when their kidnapper has a creepy a obsession with Chris? What about when Darren realizes he has feelings for Chris? Physical violence and mentions of rape. CrissColfer.
1. One

**Author's Note :**

**Hello! I'm Sam. This is my first story on ; I used to write on JBFFA but that website is like, dead. I've been a member on this website for a while now and I've been reading fics on here since 2008...it seems like yesterday though. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. I apologize for the short chapter, but this is more like a prolouge...**

_**.**_

"Thank you so much for coming out tonight! We love you!" screamed Lea into the microphone. "We couldn't do this without you!"

The final bars of Somebody to Love played out. Everyone was taking their final bows on stage at the Staples Center. Jenna, Kevin, Chord, Heather, and Dianna were waving to fans from the end of the catwalk. Lea, Darren, Amber, and Chris were dancing near the guitarists, and Cory, Naya, and Mark were air drumming with the rest of the Warblers. As soon as the music stopped, the cast exited the stage and ran to their dressing rooms to change and grab their belongings.

Lea, Amber, and Dianna were the first ones done changing so they ran outside, signed some autographs, and headed into the car that was taking them back to their hotel. Minutes later, the rest of the cast made their way to the exit.

All of a sudden, Chris stopped and felt his pockets. "Oh, crap," he said, "I must've forgotten my phone in the dressing room. I'll be right back." Chris then took off running down the hallway.

Minutes passed and Chris still hadn't returned. Cory was getting anxious and Darren could tell that everyone else was tired.

"Why don't you guys go on. I'll wait for Chris." Darren said looking at his watch. "It's getting late and I could tell you guys are tired."

"You sure you're okay with that?" Mark questioned. "We could wait a few more minutes."

Cory yawned as did Jenna. Mark looked to them almost knowing the answer already.

"It's fine. I'll see you guys back at the hotel, okay?" Darren said, turning on his heel to walk towards Chris's dressing room.

"Mhmm..." yawned Cory.

"See you later, dude." added Kevin. With that, they made their way outside, stopping for a few fans before hopping into the back of the Escalade and driving away.

Darren walked down the hallway at a casual pace, humming Teenage Dream, and wondering what could be taking Chris so long. He reached the dressing room door to find it open. He looked inside and saw no one.

"Chris?" he asked, "Are you in here?'

Moments of silence passed before he heard a grunt and saw Chris emerge from under a dek on the far side of the room.

"Chris? What were you doing under that desk? Did you find your phone, yet?"

"No! I can't find it anywhere! I swear I put it right there on the coffee table before we went on stage."

"Have you tried calling it?"

"No. With what phone would I be able to do that with?"

"Oh, erm, here, let me try."

Darren pulled his phone out only to find it dead. "Maybe someone packed it in the wardrobe cases. It's happened to me before."

"Maybe. Where's everyone else?" Chris asked taking one more look around the room.

"They left already. They were tired. I told them I'd wait for you."

"Oh, thanks. Well we better get going. I hope it shows up sooner or later."

"Hopefully." Darren replied leading Chris out of the room.

Before even making it to the exit, the screaming of the waiting fans was already piercing through their ears. A secruity guard lead them outside where the waved to the fans and took a few pictures. The fans were wild. They were pushing, shoving, clawing, and scratching.

"Darren! Could I have a picture with you please?" a fan wearing an I Love Blaine t-shirt asked.

"Sure!" replied Darren walking towards the fan.

Other girls began screaming for Darren, too. Pushing and shoving their way around him. He only assumed the same thing was happening to Chris...and it was. Chris was in the middle of signing a girl's IPod when he felt Darren tug on his arm, telling him it was about time to go.

Darren and Chris made their way through hundreds of screaming fans, being pulled and grabbed at. They kept feeling themselves being pushed around in all directions. They tried keeping their heads down the entire way to the car trying to avoid their current situation.

Finally, they had arrived at the car and the door was opened for them and they hopped in.

"That was crazy." said Darren looking exhausted and defeated.

Chris let out a tired laugh and examined his elbow. "I think someone bit me."

"I wouldn't be suprised if they did. I have claw marks all over me. Damn those girl fans and their long nails." Darren leaned his head back and let out a small chuckle.

The driver started the car and began pulling away from the venue. About ten minutes later, Chris noticed that they were on some kind of deserted road.

_"It must be a back road," _he thought, shaking off the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

_**.**_

**So, that's was it. The first chapter. Once again, I'm sorry it was so short. Don't worry, I will post again ASAP!**


	2. Two

**Author's Note** :

**Hey everyone! It's me, Sam again. This chapter is a bit longer. I'm still working on making even longer chapters, but I kinda just wanted to get this posted tonight. Also, I am on Tumblr and Twitter.**

**My Twitter is : JonasSwiftGleek**

**My current Tumblr URL is : VerticallyChallengedPeople**

**Guess what? I got two reviews in one night one my first chapter! Thank you ColferFan1217 and . . You guy made my night!**

**Also, I am very sorry about the layout. Still trying to get used to using this website.**

**Yes, I am aware that I changed to summary. I had a change in story ideas. And by "has a strange obsession with Kurt" I**** don't mean kink or anything stupid. You will see, you will see.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

_**.**_

Darren was asleep in the seat next to Chris. Chris couldn't help but stare at Darren. The way his head was tilted gave Chris a full view of Darren's perfectly chiseled chin.

"_God_," Chris thought, "_He is gorgeous when he sleeps_. _Maybe, just maybe, someday he'll be mine_."

Chris was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a sign that said 'Nevada : 20 miles'. Chris began to panick. The driver was driving in the wrong direction, going south towards Nevada, and not back to the hotel. For a moment, Chris pondered the thought of waking Darren up and asking him if there was a change in plans, but he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Instead, Chris decided to ask the driver.

"Uh, sir? Was there a change in where we are staying for the night or something? I thought we were staying in Los Angeles in the Hilton?"

The driver let out a chuckle which made Chris shiver. He sounded almost menacing. He was mumbling something, but Chris couldn't quite make it out. So, once again, Chris decided to question the driver.

"Um, sorry. I didn't hear what you said. Would you mind repeating?"

Just then, the car came to an abrut hault. Chris looked over to Darren to see if he had woken-up, but he was still sound asleep. Go figure, Darren was the heaviest sleeper there was. He could probably sleep through an entire world war or alien invasion. Chris took in his surroundings. He realized that they were parked in the parking lot of an abandoned rest stop. Chris heard several car doors slam and he heard footsteps approaching the vehicle that he currently was seated in.

For the third time, he decided to ask the driver a question. "W-what's going on? Where are we?"

"Oh, kid. If you only knew." the driver said in a sarcastic and sadistic tone. Then, he let out a laugh. This had to be the most evil sounding laugh that Chris had ever heard. More evil than the bullies that used to toss him around in high school and even more evil than the villians in scary movies. Chris was sure this wasn't a good sign.

The door on the side that Chris was sitting on was yanked open almost abrutly as the car had come to a stop. A pair of arms reached in the car and began pulling him out, so he began to scream.

"HELP! DARREN! WAKE-UP! DARREN! OW! WAKE-UP."

"Shut-up, faggot. Let your stupid boyfriend sleep," a cold, dark voice said. It belonged to the person who was pulling him out of the car. "

"NO! DARREN! HELP! WAKE-UP! DAR-" Chris was cut-off by a slap to the face. "What the hell?"

"I told you to shut-up. Now look what you did, your little friend here is waking-up."

Darren began to stirr. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around, taking in the situation, and tensing. He was staring at Chris, who was struggling against an older man who was pulling him from the car.

"C-chris? W-w-what's happening? Are you okay?" Darren sounded confused. The reason for that was most likely because he was still half asleep. Darren jumped when his own door flew open and he, himself was pulled out. Of course, he wasn't pryed out without putting up a struggle. He had kicked, waved his arms around, and screamed. Nothing seemed to be working though. The man yanking him out had to be a least a foot taller and very well built.

After five minutes, the men successfully had gotten Chris and Darren out. Now, they were standing with their hands held behind their backs by the two men. Still putting up a struggle, Darren managed to yell, "What do you want from us?" That apparent outburst earned him a punch to the stomach, which sent him doubling over in pain, and caused Chris to cry out for him.

"P-please just let us go. We have no clue who you guys are. J-just please, we won't tell a-anyone about this if you let us go safely." "And what makes you think that we would do that?" the man who had drove them here asked, in reply to Chris's plea.

"B-because you're nice people?"

"Ha. We are being nice people. We didn't kill you yet, did we?"

"N-no. But whatever you want, we'll give you! What do you need? Money? Anything? I swear we can get it for you!"

"Oh, you see. We already have money. That, boy, is the least of our problems."

"Then what do you want from us?"

"Maybe you should ask the boss that. But for now, sweet dreams, princess."

The man who was their driver smiled as cloths with chloroform was placed over each of the boys mouths. Within seconds, both Darren and Criss were passed out. The men picked them up over their shoulders, and threw them in the back of an old, white van.

Darren stirred awake as the van went over a bump in the road. He began to sit up, but stopped when he felt a terrible pain in his head and realized his hands were tied behind his back. He began to panic, remembering the situation that him and Chris were in.

"_Chris_," he thought, "_where's Chris? Is he okay_?"

The last time Darren saw Chris, he was being held by a tall, muscular looking man who was placing a cloth over his mouth. From there on, everything was blank. He must've been drugged. Darren took in his surroundings, looking around the van, his eyes resting on a small, curled up person in the corner. It was Chris. Darren crawled over to him, relieved to find that he was breathing and just sleeping. He contemplated waking him up, but he decided it probably wasn't the best idea considering the fact he'd probably be in the same condition as himself, and he didn't want Chris to deal with a headache on top of all this already arising stress.

After what seemed like hours to Darren, Chris began to come to his senses. Darren heard Chris let out a small whimper, so he whispered calming words to him, letting him know that he was turned over, looking straight into Darren's eyes, searching for reassurance that everything was okay. Darren stared back, but all he saw in Chris's eyes was fear.

Both boys sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at eachother. Chris was the first to speak.

"D-darren? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Are you?"

"I guess I'm alright. You know, besides the fact that I'm terrified and that I feel like running to my mom and crying in her arms right now."

Darren gave a weak smile at Chris's sarcasm. _Leave it to Chris to be sarcastic at all times._

"D-darren?" Chris's small, and tired voice called out.

"Yes?"

"What do you think these people want from us? They already said it's not money."

"I don't know, Chris. I don't know."

Chris scooted towards Darren. Darren moved closer to Chris. They spent hours, just sitting in the back of a van heading to who-knows-where with guys who they didn't know, in eachother's presence.

_It all seemed to happen so fast. One minute, Darren and Chris were sitting next to eachother in the back of the van, the next minute, they were both being forced out by the same men who had put them here._ The men pushed them infront of themselves, leading them into a house.

The house wasn't old, and run-down, but it wasn't anything fancy, either. It was a relitivley large house, though the siding and features of it looked tarnished and dated. The inside looked like a typical, suburban home except this house was probably nowhere's near the suburbs. Infact, it looked like they were in some kind of deserted area with many tress and dirt roads.

Once inside, they were lead into a basement. Chris protested at first about going down, which earned him another slap on the cheek, and angry yells from Darren. The basement was quite large, despite the fact that the only furniture in the room was a queen sized bed, a wooden chair, and small table.

The men holding Darren and Chris released them and shoved them to the far corner of the room.

"Boss will be down in little while to have a little chat with the two of you," the man who was holding Chris said, "Be good."

Then, they were left alone.

_**.**_

_**Thank you for reading...I am going to start working on the next chapter right now! Haha.**_

_**I am thinking of starting another story also...something to do with vampires or something supernatural-ish. It would be Klaine of course. Oh, and in the next chapter, some other people like Lea Michele and Cory Monteith will be making apperances!**_

_**At the end of each chapter, I have decided to post a random fact about me so you can all get to know me better since I am still new here.**_

_**Here's the first fact:**_

_**Fact #1 : I've met several Glee cast members. I met Cory Monteith twice, Naya Rivera twice, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, and Mark Salling bumped into me in NYC. I've also been to two Glee concert. Both Glee Live! 2011. I was at the taping for the 3D movie. I was at an AT&T/Samsung event. I also the cast filming the season finale in NYC back in April. I saw the Washington Square Park scene and the Intercontinental Hotel scene.**_


End file.
